Picture Perfect
by valele
Summary: Moliver. One-shot. Since everyone kept insisting they were so perfect for each other, she figured she had to find out. Song-fic to Picture Perfect, by Angela Via. Go listen to it!


All of this time,

_All of this time,_

_Guess I must have been blind_

_Not to see, you and me,_

_We're picture perfect._

"Say cheese!" Said the photographer as Lilly, Oliver, and I smiled, posing for the camera. I was used to this, but seeing as this was Lilly and Oliver's (or should I say Lola and Oscar?) first photoshoot as Hannah's friends, they were pretty uncomfortable. Both were wearing wigs and outfits completely different from what they'd usually wear. Lola was wearing one of her crazy, multicolor outfits, with a purple wig, a black headband, a bight pink tank top with a black tee under, a black tulle skirt with neon pink tights and her black combat boots. Oscar was wearing a jet-black wig that was curly but not too long, black jeans, a yellow tee with the silhouette of two birds printed on the upper right part, near his shoulder, and black converse. Both were accesorized, Lola with a bunch of pearl necklaces and bracelets and Oscar with some leather strings tied around his wrist and a watch on the other arm. As for me, I was wearing the typical Hannah outfit; a sparkly green top with a short khaki jacket and jeans bith beige studded cowboy boots. Very normal, very Miss Montana.

_Now baby we've been friends,_

_For such a long time,_

_We've been throughs laughs,_

_And we've been through cries._

So how did we get here? You know Traci, my Hannah friend? Well, she said us three would look really cute together in a picture, so she hooked us up with a photographer, and my dad thought it would be a good idea for publicity if we did it. And that's pretty much it.

_But lately have you seen,_

_The way my tongue gets tied,_

_Can hardly speak_

_When I look into your eyes._

So now we're at this studio, taking picture. I was between Lilly and Oliver, and they had their arms around me. Oliver leaned down, and said:

"When can I take the wig off? It's itchy!" I kept smiling, and hissed:

"Have a little patience, Oliver." Lilly nudged us when the photographer stopped taking pictures because he was looking at us.

"Sorry!" I said. The guy just shrugged, and told us to pose differently. This time, Lilly and Oliver had me sitting on their arms while they held them together. I put my happiest face on, and wished for this to hurry. I had to get ready for another one of Traci's Hollywood parties.

_It's because of the way I'm feeling,_

_It's something I never dreamed,_

_And now love has a different meaning,_

_It took so long to reveal, but now I know._

After a couple more of poses, the photographer told us that was it. We went to the changing rooms where all our stuff was. We changed into more casual clothes, and after a bit of arguing, Lilly and I convinced Oliver to not take off his wig. Outside, a couple of paparazzis were waiting for us, but Roxy just led us into the limo, where Oliver took off his wig as soon as the door was closed.

"Thank God in the highest for dark windows!" He said, putting his hands together as if he were praying. Lilly and I giggled, and he continued by kneeling on the floor. Just then, the limo came to a stop, and Oliver fell forward, face first.

Lilly and I laughed at him while he blushed profusely and sat down on the seat, putting his seat belt on.

"See what happens when you try to be funny?" I said, pretending to scold him. He pouted, playing along, and Lilly just laughed at us. I was trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't, and Oliver started laughing with me.

_All of this time,_

_Guess I must have been blind,_

_Not to see, you and me,_

_We're picture perfect._

A couple of minutes later my Hannah phone rang, and I told my friends to shut up so I could talk. The caller ID said "Jake Ryan, zombie slayer" and showed a totally funny picture of him with me when we filmed that Zombie High episode. I waited for the butterflies to come, but they didn't. Lilly asked who, and I told her. She looked happy for me, but confused because I wasn't ecstatic.

Oliver? Oliver just looked like he didn't care.

_I should be yours,_

_Baby you should be mine_

_Meant to be,_

_Can't you see,_

_We're picture perfect._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Hannah." Jake said. I waited, again, for the butterflies to come, for me to melt listening to his voice, for my heart to leap and flutter, but again, it didn't. Nothing. Nada.

"What's up?" I asked. Lilly looked at me expectantly. I shrugged, letting her know he hadn't said anything yet.

"Well, you know Traci's party? Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. You know, for publicity." Jake said, and immediately I mouthed it to Lilly.

"Well, I'm going with Lola and Oscar, but you can, you know, hang out with us. I mean, if you want." Lilly nodded eagerly, and Oliver shrugged, as if saying, I don't care.

"Sure, that sounds great. See you there?" I nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, see you then, Jake." I hung up, and looked at Lilly, trying to feel happy. I looked at my hands, and then saw the pictures the photographer had given us earlier. I looked through them, selecting a few to show Traci, including one that had all three of us making faces, one of us hugging, and one of me and Lilly kissing Oliver on the cheek. I laughed at them, and handed them to Lilly and Oliver.

_I'm yours, be mine,_

_We're picture perfect,_

_Forever,_

_Picture perfect._

A couple of minutes later we were at the Hannah closet, that now had an Oscar and Lola section so they could keep their clothes somewhere. Lilly and I gave Oliver something to wear, a pair of gray jeans, a white tee, and a black jacket, telling him to keep his shoes on, and adding a black fedora hat with a white ribbon across. Lola chose a neon green skirt on top of a pair of black skinny jeans with a black tank and lots of neon green accesories, plastic hoop earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. I wore a pair of jeans, a white tank under a black sequined vest, and a pink silk jacket over it, with black cowboy boots, as usual, and lots of accesories. My favorite was the necklace that Oliver gave me for my last birthday. Obviously Lilly helped him choose it, but it didn't matter, 'cause it was really cute. It was two necklaces together, one that said LOVE, and another that had a heart. Hmm, I wonder if it means something? Nah, it was probably Lilly with another one of her attempts to get us together, because, apparently, "you are such a cute couple!!"

_I showed some friends of mine,_

_My favorite photograph,_

_You know, the one of you and me_

_From way back._

After what it took for us to get ready, we left. I wasn't really nervous about seeing Jake, so I just thought it was 'cause I was seeing him as Hannah. Does _that_ mean something? Geez, I'm spending too much time with Becca lately. She analyzes everything! But anyway, I wasn't nervous. And that's a fact.

_And when I told them all,_

_That you were not my guy,_

_They couldn't see it,_

_Couldn't understand why._

When we got there, Jake and Traci were waiting for us. I was carrying the picture we'd taken earlier in my purse because I didn't want to leave them in the Hannah limo, so I was carrying them around in my purse, and didn't even remember I had them there. Traci, though, found them soon, doing that annoying thing of hers, looking through my purse, which had already been Hannah-proofed. And anyway, she found them, and she was like "OMG, Hannah, you and Oscar _sooooo_ belong together!!"

_Everyone thinks its so romantic,_

_They say__ we're two of a kind,_

_And the more that I think about it,_

_The more that I realize_

_What I've been missing._

Do we really? Could it be I never saw what was right in front of me? I mean, he and I have been friends for such a long time, I never would've thought it could happen. Well, he did have that stupid crush on Hannah, but that got straightened out when I told him I was Hannah, right?

_All of this time,_

_Guess I must have been blind,_

_Not to see, you and me,_

_We're picture perfect._

I look over at where Lola and Oscar are standing. Oh, yes, right by the food table. Figures they wouldn't be star-struck because they'd be too busy eating half the table. I can't help but smile, though. They're endearing, somewhat cute, in a funny way.

_I should be yours,_

_Baby, you should be mine_

_Meant to be,_

_Can't you see,_

_We're picture perfect._

Sighing, I walk over to where they are. "Guys! You seriously need to chill, and stop eating, or next thing we know, they'll be articles on Hannah's fatty friends all over the tabloids!"

Oliver smirks, clearly not caring enough. I think being on the tabloids is good enough for him.

_My heart keeps telling me,_

_Make up your mind, _

_Love is what you need._

_You've been holding back_

_For too long, yeah._

Lilly, however, stops stuffing her face. Thank God one of them listens to me! She looks at me sheepishly, and goes back into Lola mode, socializing and acting like the celebrity she is. Oliver, not quite used to all the attention, doesn't really do anything. I guess it's pointless to try and educate him, isn't it? It's just another one of those things that makes him so cute, and so... Oliver, I guess.

Wait! Did I just say cute? What's wrong with me? I think Lilly and Traci pushed it a bit too much, and now I can't help but think about it. Man, this is not good. I guess I have to do something, or it's never going to stop.

_You know it makes good sense,_

_The best of lovers are the best of friends,_

_I guess that we should've know all along._

"Oscar, can we talk for a bit? Outside?" I cringe when I say this, hoping no one heard me say that.

"Sure, Hannah, what's up?" We go outside through these doors that lead to a small terrace that is thankfully empty. I turn around and face him, steadying myself for what I'm about to do. Without saying anything, I grab his hands and kiss him on the lips.

_Everyone thinks it so romantic,_

_They say we're two of a kind,_

_And the more that I think about it,_

_The more that I realize_

_What I've been missing._

It doesn't take him long to catch up and kiss me back. God, there's this feeling just running through me which can't be described as anything else but amazing. I just can't believe it took me so long to do that. I guess I'm glad they pushed it so much.

"So that's what's up," Oliver says, putting his forehead against mine. I put my hands on his neck, then move them up to his hair.

"I just wanted to see how that felt," I said after a pause.

"And?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

"It was perfect." I answer, then kiss him again.

_I'm yours, be mine._

_We're picture perfect._

_Forever picture perfect._


End file.
